Angel wing tattoos
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gabriel x reader, teen!Castiel x teen!Dean. Somewhat domestic AU. Destiel. Rated M.


Gabriel x reader, teen!Castiel x teen!Dean (AU)

In this AU (though this is all mentioned in the story itself):

-Sam and Dean are brothers

-Dean, Sam, and Castiel are teenagers

-Gabriel is your boyfriend

-Castiel and Gabriel are brothers

-Bobby takes care of Dean and Sam

-You and Gabriel take care of Castiel

Pairing: Dean x Castiel ( Destiel ), Gabriel x reader, some Dean x Castiel x Sam

Warnings: contains; sexual content, incest (very brief mention), underaged sex, light bondage, gay romance (boy x boy), underaged drinking, mentions of public sex, and (brief mentions of) suicide and violence

A/N: this was around for ages, (as in a month or maybe three, crazy long for me, and so annoyingly still there) because I could never finish the ending lemon properly... Still can't.

So I decided screw it, I want this to stop taking up space. So the ending will have to suffice, all of it unedited, so I never have to look at this again...

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from supernatural.

~XxX~

The red lollipop was pulled from your mouth with a suggestive and wet 'pop' sound, your lips now sticky and dyed a bright red. The sweetness was kissed away, suckling done on both of your lips to clean them. You pulled at the material tied around your wrists, the world still dark to you. The silk ties bound your wrists and ankles to the kitchen table. You were blindfolded and absolutely naked.

You heard a chuckle above you at your meek attempts to free yourself. Warm and moist lips were pressed against your hard nipples, each being swirled by a hot and dexterous tongue. You shivered as cold air hit them, shifting slightly as if you still possessed enough mobility to cover yourself up.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you up with something."

A grainy substance was poured onto your breasts and down a line starting at your neck. You tossed your head at the feeling, and you felt hot air blow over your breasts. You shivered, getting no comfort from the cold table, metal table beneath you. You could feel the grainy substance blown across your body, and a few specks landed on you lower lip. You licked it, discovering it to be sugar. Of course. If you weren't teased at the moment you would have smiled.

The grains began to annoy your skin, not leaving where your body was wet. You nipples, lips, and then your slick folds were covered in the sugar.

"Now you're all dirty. I guess I should clean you up."

You moaned in response, ready to beg for a firm touch. You felt something soft and light dance across your bare stomach and you shifted again. You expected him to lick or kiss the sugar off. This was a surprise. But then so was being tied to the table at first.

It seemed to be a feather, but that didn't make it any less threatening. It traced meaningless patterns on your stomach, going up to brush against the underside of your breasts. It made your burn up, your skin tingling underneath it. You arched forward slightly, hoping he was above you. No such luck.

The feather traced downwards, going past your waist and down to your already vagina. It hardly touched your skin, but made fire erupt in your veins when it did.

"Gabriel~ Please stop teasing."

"Why would I? You're so beautiful, darling. Wet and sweet. You're going to feel like your in heaven after this, trust me."

Gabriel never being one to exceptionally win people's trust, you quivered under his not-so-comforting words. But it turned you on, knowing he had so much power of you at the moment and his eccentric whims only brought you to an orgasm which would make you feel like you'd faint as it would fill your entire being.

You felt the feather brush against your nippled and you gave an incoherent mumble. He simply chuckled and flicked his tongue over your core. You weren't expecting it, and when it breached the folds you urged him on with an appreciate moan.

"Gabriel?"

The voice was confused, and a lot younger then Gabriel's. Your eyes widened under the blindfold as you recognized it. You heard Gabriel move around and suddenly your bonds were undone. Felt Gabriel's jacket go over you and you clutched it to your chest as you sat up on the table. You pulled the blindfold off, eyes adjusting to the light slowly. When they did focus you saw Gabriel giving an awkward laugh, and his little brother flushed and clearly bothered. His brother, Castiel, was a teenager and Gabriel already commented to you he was masturbating and what not, horny as hell. Now, you could see the erection starting in the teen's pants.

"Hey, Cas."

You tried to keep your voice even as you attempted to hide yourself better in Gabriel's jacket. Castiel gave a nervous wave, his eyes still deathly confused. Understandable. You felt rather guilty though. You remembered when Gabriel first introduced you to Castiel a year or two ago. He had been so innocent. Now you felt like you solely ruined that. And so did Gabriel.

"Cas, um, you said you were sleeping over at a friend's house today."

Gabriel gave a smile yet it was forceful. And that was clear to everybody. Castiel didn't say anything before turning around. He suddenly ran away, shouting out a strangled 'sorry' before his bedroom door slammed close. Gabriel cast you an apologetic look and you waved him away. He went chasing after Castiel as you got off the table.

You decided to shower and change before you would confront Castiel. Probably to apologize and see if you could make it up to him. But that old saying kept haunting you. 'What has been see cannot be unseen'. You would never forgive yourself if you were what ruined Castiel's innocence.

You went to the bathroom connected to yours and Gabriel's room, opening the door to take a long shower. Your body was still crazy with what Gabriel had done to you, your mind and worries filled with Castiel. You turned the water to the extreme temperatures, to cold the hot, trying to find one which would calm your body down the quickest. You decided to stand under the cold stream of water until you began to shiver. If only it could clean your guilt to.

With a deep sigh you climbed out and got changed in a pair of black jeans and loose t-shirt with the words 'I love candy' on it. The shirt was Gabriel's old one, and you dried you hair quickly before leaving the room.

For Castiel's sake, you cleaned the table thoroughly, tossing out the white, long feather Gabriel used on you. It deserved to be thrown away. It was torture more than teasing. Knowing Gabriel would probably be still talking to Castiel, you decided to make dinner for everyone. If you left it up to Gabriel, he'd make everything ninety nine percent sugar. You sighed once more that day.

~XxX~

Gabriel and you were silently eating Asian styled noddles in the living room, not even looking at each other.

"Is Castiel coming?"

"He said he wants to be alone for awhile. Can't blame the kid. I think he's still a virgin."

You hummed in agreement before taking another mouthful of noodles. You two finished in silence and you stood up, holding Castiel's bowl in your hands.

"Do you want to give his food or should I try to talk to him now?"

"You can."

You were almost out of the room when Gabriel softly added a line.

"Thanks for helping me take care of him."

You didn't respond, knowing you'd do more harm then good to Gabriel's ego that way. You raised your hand when you got to Castiel's room and knocked.

"Cas, can I come in?"

"If you want."

You opened the door and saw Castiel on the bed, looking like hell decided to pay him a visit. His hair was even more messy than usual, his blue eyes looked lost in some unknown and distant thoughts. Not to mention the fact his clothes seemed rather shrugged on.

You placed the bowl on a night table next to his bed, then sat next to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Gabriel already told me that."

"Oh? Then I suppose you don't care about me repeating it... Castiel, do you understand what Gabriel and I were doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Well, yes. So I suppose what I should ask is if anything is bothering you about that. Besides the fact your brother has sex."

Castiel awkwardly shifted and you couldn't blame the kid. You wanted to run out of the room yourself.

"Do you really want to hear them?"

"Yes, I really do. Just list them off."

Castiel took in a nervous breath before starting.

"The fact you did it on the kitchen table. That it's like you and Gabriel want me out of the house just so you two can do stuff like that. And the fact that you think I'm a virgin."

"Number one, it will never happen out of our room again, I promise. Number two, Gabriel still gets nervous with you out of the house. He'd rather you in his arms then me at any given time. I also would rather spend some time with both of you then just him. He's a bit psycho and we haven't spent much time together."

A very small smile set on Castiel's lips at the word 'psycho' and you smiled back at him. Those two were truly brothers.

"And three, are you a virgin?"

Castiel didn't respond, a blush creeping on his cheeks. You didn't press for information and patted his head.

"You know, if you ever need something, just tell me and I'll buy it for you. We don't have to tell Gabriel and you don't have to waste your own money. As long as you promise to eat dinner and give me an honest answer to 'do I have to buy a new kitchen table now'?"

Castiel glanced up at you and managed to look you in the eye for a brief moment.

"Okay. And no to the new table."

"Alright. Feel free to join me and Gabriel then while you eat."

You stood up and looked back at Castiel.

"Any more thoughts, questions, or concerns?"

"Does that feather trick work on males to?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Promise not to ask why if I ask you to b- buy me one?"

Castiel's hands shook as he gripped the sheets beneath his hands. He stuttered and you gave him a reassuring nod.

"No question asked and I'll pick them up tomorrow. Unless you want them right now...?"

"No. Tomorrow is fine... And can I go to a friend's house tomorrow?"

You fought the urge to raise an eyebrow as you gave him another yes. He seemed to be thankful over that, sighing and letting his entire body sag. You closed the door and walked back to the living room. Gabriel looked up at you as you entered and sat beside him.

"Two questions and don't ask any to me. Number one, where'd you buy the feather?"

Gabriel gave a smirk, looking at you with a bit of pride and lust.

"I'll show you when I drop you off at work tomorrow. What's question number two?"

"Do you realize what you owe me tonight?"

Gabriel's hands darted out to catch your wrists, making you fall, your back to the couch, as he pressed them against the cushions. He shifted to sit on your lap and you playfully pushed him away.

"I promise Castiel to never do it with you outside our room."

Gabriel gave a sigh but you knew the moment Castiel's name came out, Gabriel would do whatever Castiel wanted. He sat back down properly, picking up a glass and taking a sip to focus his thoughts on something out.

Castiel didn't come out for the rest of the night, Gariel's worry for him and your guilt keeping you two on opposite ends of the bed.

~XxX~

You pulled on your jacket as Gabriel ran around, trying to find his cellphone. You rolled your eyes before finding it where it always is, in his coat pocket. He gave a small shrug, a playful smirk on his lips of amusement. He pulled on his own jacket and slipped on his shoes before finding his work satchel.

"Hey, Cas, we're leaving now! Remember to lock the door behind you!"

Gabriel headed out like he usually did each morning but you stopped him.

"Let's drive him to school. We owe him that at least."

"But you wanted me to show you that store..."

"You can on the way back. Alright? After we drop Castiel off. If you don't agree, I won't buy anything for us."

You gave a mock pout as Gabriel gave a chuckle.

"Aren't you sweet?"

He kissed your lips softly, showing more care than what his usual smirk would ever reveal.

"Cas! Want a ride to school?"

You rolled your eyes at Gabriel as you saw Castiel stick his head out his door, yawning lightly.

"Give me ten minutes,"

"You have five-"

"You have fifteen."

Castiel nodded and closed the door to his room. Gabriel gave you a light glare, then spoke his mind.

"Fifteen whole minutes? We'll be late."

You playfully pushed him aside.

"No we won't be. Besides-"

"Yeah, yeah, we owe him. He'll get away with murder if you keep this up. Stop spoiling the kid!"

"It's five minutes, Gabriel. Besides, you always feed him sugar and teach him pranks. I at least care for things such as his grades in school."

Gabriel gave a mock imitation of your retort as he checked his watch.

"Cas!"

"Coming!"

The voice was muffled and soon Castiel came out. He wore a graphic t-shirt in a deep blue which matched his eyes. He also had on grey jeans with his usual black coat with a design of angel wings on the back in white. You and Gabriel have offered him countless time to buy him a new coat, but he seemed to like it.

Gabriel made a motion to hurry and Castiel quickly pulled on his shoes. He swung his bag over his shoulders and you ruffled his hair.

"You should style it, Castiel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as you began to mess with Castiel's hair. He grabbed both of your wrists and pulled you and Castiel out of the house. He locked the door behind you as all three of you went to the Gabriel's car. Gabriel followed the familiar path to Castiel's high school and you stared blankly out the window.

Traffic was bad because of an accident and by time Castiel was at school, he was twenty minutes late. Castiel was about to run off but you stopped him.

"I'll sign you in so they don't give you a detention for being late."

"I don't mind-"

"Nonsense, Cas. You can go to your class right after. It'll only take a minute and you'd need to get a late slip anyways. Gabriel, give us ten minutes."

"Last time I did that Castiel was late."

"Remember what we said about shopping?"

Gabriel fell quiet and you got out of the car. You noticed Castiel keeping a distance from you and you decided that was from embarrassment. Luckily there wasn't any students in the front hall leading to the office for him to worry about.

You had to practically drag Castiel inside as you walked up to the desk.

"I'm here to sign Castiel Novak in. It was my fault he was late."

You gave a polite smile and the lady looked up at you.

"You're his guardian?"

"Girlfriend to his guardian... Should I get his guardian in here?"

"Is his guardian nearby?"

"He's in the parking lot... Why?"

The lady glanced at Castiel who was now staring blankly at his hands.

"Well, Castiel has gotten into quite a bit of trouble the last few weeks. He keeps claiming his guardians are away on work and we can't contact you or his actual guardian over the phone."

"We changed numbers. I never got around to telling the school that. Castiel has his own phone for emergencies so it was never needed up to this point..."

"The principle would like to see all three of you though."

You gave a sigh, glancing back at Castiel. He didn't look up, but stared at the ground. You pulled out your phone and sent a text to Gabriel. Gabriel soon joined the two of you, still smirking.

"Told you we'd be late for work if we drove him."

"And you're so happy over that, bastard."

You gave a grim smile at Gabriel's remark the lady directed you to the principle's office. All three of you entered, the principle raising his eyebrows at seeing you and Gabriel.

"I see where Castiel gets his traits now."

Gabriel gave a sheepish laugh.

"That's why I have her around him."

Gabriel pointed at you as he helped himself to a seat. You sat with Castiel in between you and Gabriel. You leaned back and waited for the principle to start talking.

"So, Cas, anything you want to tell your big brother before you get in trouble?"

Castiel didn't respond to Gabriel and you shot the teen a worried glance. It was so unlike him to get into trouble. Castiel always behaved perfectly, if not perhaps too serious or confused, even in the best circumstances.

"Well, Mr. Novak, your brother has broken quite a few school rules with someone else. He is friends with a rather... troublesome student of mine-"

"And he has me for a big brother, so what?"

Gabriel shrugged as you leaned over and smacked him on the back of his head. You then waited for the principle to continue. He did so as Castiel nervously shifted.

"He is skipping classes, late to any he does attend unless this student is absent. And then he often skips class altogether. He is rather... How do I put this... Promiscuous with this student to the point of it being simply derogatory..."

"So he has a girlfriend and you're mad because they kiss or something?"

You looked at Gabriel for conformation who shrugged. You then looked at the principle who lightly coughed.

"Not exactly. Castiel is undergoing, rather, explicit actions in various locations around the school with this student-"

"So he's fucking someone in the closet."

Somehow Gabriel managed to figure it out before you did and Castiel and you both looked at him in shock. Gabriel simply brushed it off.

"Michael had to undergo the same speech for me when I was Castiel's age."

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

Castiel's eyes filled with hope and Gabriel gave a laugh.

"Are you joking me? Do you realize how much trouble you're in? Sorry, Cas, but this time I actually have to act like the grown-up here."

Castiel quickly turned to you and you brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"If you tell me who it is and why, I'll make sure Gabriel doesn't punish you that badly."

"What? He's my brother. You can't make that kind of deal."

You leaned over to glare at Gabriel, one arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Let's hear his story first before we jump to any punishment."

Gabriel was about to argue back but simply closed his mouth, not having any logical response to that one. You stood up, picking up Castiel's bag for him. The door closed and you looked backwards to see Castiel leaving the office through the window on the door.

"I'm going to find Cas. You deal with this, Gabriel."

You left before Gabriel could reply. Castiel ran straight to the car while he curled up in the backseat. When Gabriel joined you two it was without any words. Nobody said anything the entire drive back home.

~XxX~

Once in Gabriel's house, all three of you sat facing each other in the living room.

"Well, from what your principle told me, this Dean is a guy. Anything I got wrong so far?"

"No."

"And you two skip class to fuck each other."

Castiel nervously bit his lower lip, before give a trembling nod of his head.

"So why? Why in school? Why do you skip class?"

You staid silent as Gabriel continued to interrogate Castiel. You eventually sat beside the teen and soothingly ruffled his hair. He leaned back on you slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Because it feels good."

Castiel's voice was barely over a whisper and Gabriel gave a frown at the end of it.

"It's like an addiction, Cas. And you have to break it."

"But you don't get it. I love him!"

Those last three words fell off Castiel's tongue in a harsh and loud tone. The teen shook you off then stormed out of the house. The door slammed and you and Gabriel stood in a quiet shock at the outburst.

"Should we leave him?"

"What else can we do? Maybe he needs a few minutes alone."

You gave a small nod and laid your head in Gabriel's lap. He gave a depressed sigh, his normal carefree demeanour breaking. He played with your hair to try to distract himself but it didn't work.

~XxX~

A few hours later it was becoming dark and Gabriel stood up, looking at you who seemed half asleep.

"I'm going to go look for the kid."

"I'll help."

"Can't sleep over your mommy guilt?"

His smirk returned and so did his sarcasm. You threw the couch pillow at him.

"What if I said yes?"

"Touché."

You didn't respond, sometimes it was best to ignore him. It honestly surprised you he was so protective over Castiel. Castiel had told you it had been that way since Gabriel took him away from the rest of their feuding family. It was one of the reasons you fell so hard for Gabriel and was immediately drawn into the domestic problems and needs or the two males. You had raised Castiel as your own for a full year so far, yet no ring on your finger...

You shrugged off the thoughts as you put on your coat and then saw Castiel's coat. You grabbed it as you and Gabriel walked out. He laughed softly at you grabbing Castiel's coat, but one stare made him close his mouth. As much as he loved to pretend he could mess with you as much as he wanted, he was always careful of not pushing you far enough that you'd leave. He wasn't sure he could raise Castiel himself if that happened. Not to mention he had a faint feeling Castiel would murder him if he made you leave.

"I think we should just check the entire street before doing anything drastic."

"Fine."

Gabriel began glancing at the neighbour's backyards and calling as if Castiel was a lost puppy. You searched the backyard thoroughly. Castiel usually ended up alone after school, not having any friends that you could remember him mentioning. Like any lonely kid, he had a multitude of hiding places he'd just sit and think in.

"He's not here,"

"He goes to the park a lot..."

You followed Gabriel down the road, both of you looking around for Castiel. The park was a children's playground, surrounded by a fence with shrubbery inside. It didn't take long to figure out he wasn't there.

Gabriel was on his phone, looking more and more disappointed each time. He called again and you heard something vibrate. You pulled out Castiel's cellphone from his coat pocket still draped over an arm.

"You two are definitely brothers."

"You have a better plan?"

Both of you stood in the park for awhile, thinking desperately over each and every option. Gabriel eventually tilted his head up to look at the dusky sky.

"He's a teenager. I was hardly ever home at his age. He'll probably come home a little drunk and that's it. But, I don't want him to feel like he has to leave home to cry. My other brothers and father already messed that up for me. I just want Castiel home."

You patted Gabriel's head and flipped open Castiel's phone.

"Let's look through his contacts. Maybe a friend saw him."

Gabriel nodded and you two sat on a nearby bench. You two called a number of people, from people who's numbers Castiel had for school projects to old friends and a few family relatives Gabriel's grimaced at hearing the voice of. None had seen Castiel.

You scrolled down to the last contact, under the W. Winchester, Dean (home number). Gabriel looked at the screen then cracked a half-smile.

"Let's break up the lover boys."

Gabriel dialled the number and held it to his ear.

"I'm looking for Dean."

Gabriel suddenly tilted his head in an action that Castiel had clearly adopted. You had to admit, Castiel did it much better.

"What did I do to you to get shot at it? I'm looking for my brother. His name is Castiel. Dean is his friend, and I thought maybe Dean would know where he is. Look, before you attempt to hunt me down and shoot me (good luck with that by the way~)"

Gabriel gave a small smirk before falling back serious as he continued. "I just want my little brother home safe and sound. You can understand that, right?"

Gabriel gave a small nod, lightly murmuring something along the lines of 'sure, uhuh, yeah... I see...'. He ended the call with a 'meet you there'.

"So?" You practically pounced Gabriel for information the moment he put Castiel's phone in his own pocket.

"If you ever see a guy named Bobby Singer, don't get on his bad side."

You playfully smacked Gabriel's arm and he gave an amused smile.

"This Bobby guy has two kids. Adopted, by how he made it sound, but crazy protective. Dean and Sam. He says Castiel went out with the two boys. They're supposed to come back at midnight with Castiel, Castiel was going to sleep over. The Bobby guy gave me the address of his place so we can stay and pick up Cas when he comes back."

You let out a sigh of relief as Gabriel put an arm around your waist.

"You do realize Cas is a sex addict, right?"

"So just like his older brother, huh?"

You playfully poked Gabriel and he gave a chuckle under his breath.

"He doesn't get sex one day at school, and he has a 'sleep-over' with the guy and his brother."

"No jumping to conclusions. So, where does Bobby live?"

"A couple of streets in that direction,"

Gabriel pointed in the direction left from your home was and you got to your feet and began walking there. Gabriel followed.

~XxX~

Gabriel and you glanced at the address numbers before seeing a man on a porch, a shotgun slung over one shoulder.

"You Castiel's folks?"

You nodded as Gabriel eyed the shotgun.

"Gonna shoot us?"

The man reluctantly put the gun down and Gabriel gave a smirk which showed all of his trick-like ways. You stepped in front of him to set a better introduction, realizing that man still had a gun. And a rather large one to top it off.

"Ignore him. So, you're Bobby?"

"Who else are you expecting?"

"... True..."

You checked your watch, it was half an hour until midnight.

"You folks can come in. Unless you want to wait outside and scare the kids off to another party or whatever."

The man went inside and Gabriel took your hand as he led you into the house. It was rather messy, but Gabriel was understanding. He and Castiel lived in a mess before you.

Gabriel sat down on a chair, uninvited as usual as he did so. He had to pick up better manners.

"Want anything to drink?"

Gabriel looked up at Bobby then shrugged.

"Got anything sweet?"

"I have whiskey and beer. I ain't some type of girl... No offence, miss."

You waved your hand dismissively as you sat down beside Gabriel. Bobby came back with three beers and set them down.

"You should be able to handle beer, ladies. Your kid is a strong drinker. He's managed to beat Dean in a few games."

Gabriel scowled at the reference to him being a girl. He then picked up the beer and took a swing from it. You swore to God Castiel's and Gabriel's alcohol intolerance had to be genetics or something. You took a small sip of yours then tried not to gag. Let's just say it was a pleasant surprise when you and Gabriel first learnt both of you only liked sweeter alcoholic drinks or what males would consider 'girl drinks'.

"Gabriel, don't get addicted to that stuff. Castiel is only supposed to drink on special occasions-"

"Looks like we don't control that anymore. Or various other factors that kid does."

You sighed as you lowered the bottle and glanced up at Bobby.

"Thanks for letting us stay to wait for Castiel."

"Castiel spends a lot of time with Dean. They're friends, you know that?"

Gabriel almost looked like he'd vomit for a brief moment.

"And so much more, so I've heard from the principle."

"You got that speech to?"

Gabriel gave a nod then decided another drink of the beer would do him some good. In some ways he wished his intolerance was a lot lower, and the beer was a lot stronger in alcohol content.

You rolled your eyes as he drunk some more. You then nervously clasped your hands before looking at Bobby.

"You know Castiel, but we've never even heard of Dean before a meeting with the principle earlier today."

"You want to know if Dean's a bad kid or not."

"Castiel is a rather..."

"Sinless,"

Gabriel put the word up and you gave a nod.

"Sinless, innocent, precious, he's just a good kid. He's never done stuff like this before-"

"Look. I guess mom's will never admit to their kids fucking others. But Castiel and Dean are both horny teenagers. Are we all happy now?"

Bobby placed his own beer down louder than needed to get his point across. You bowed your head, and Gabriel put his arm around you waist to comfort you.

"It's okay. Cas will be home soon. We'll talk with him about this."

"And you'll say what? That's he allowed fucking some kid- no offence Bobby- instead of attending classes?"

"Is that all you're concerned about? Classes?"

"Because you'll let him get away with everything!"

"Just because I'm irresponsible you'll blame that on my brother?! Don't drag Castiel into a fight about my attitude."

Gabriel's eyes were emotionless as he stared at you, defensiveness and a raw passion running through his voice.

"This is about Castiel. Not you. I'm worried for him, that's all."

"Doesn't sound like-"

"Both of you idjits SHUT UP!"

Bobby slammed a hand down on the table, his voice loud enough to make you and Gabriel well, shut up. You crossed your arms as Gabriel refused to look at you.

"You two are pathetic. All lovey-dovey worried for your kid. Then all you do is fight. Sheesh, how long have you been married for?"

You didn't answer, Gabriel shaking his head.

"We, ugh, we're just dating."

"I'd put a ring on her, buddy. She looks like she has you under control. Not to mention raising your brother to. She's a keeper."

Gabriel gave a sheepish laugh and kissed your cheek.

"Once day,"

"Is that a promise?"

"It's our future, our reality. It's way past a promise."

You smiled and Gabriel gave a chuckle.

"Now I can stop with all the girly feelings."

Gabriel stretched back on his chair, a smirk on his face. You knew he had been sincere, but it still annoyed you. You pushed him off the chair.

"And she's strong to. You're a lucky idjit, ya know?"

Gabriel brushed a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Oh yeah. She's from heaven, alright. A fallen angel-"

Gabriel deserved the other hit and he laughed to himself as he nursed his head.

"I love you to, sweetie~"

He didn't deserve your response as you picked up the beer just to distract yourself. You placed it down without taking a sip, not willing to get drunk or even tipsy. That very well could be Castiel.

~XxX~

It was six in the morning when Gabriel rubbed your shoulder to softly wake you. You opened your blurry eyes and glanced around, uncomfortable. You sat up while yawning, taking in Gabriel's blood shot eyes. He had a lollipop in his mouth and you guessed he staid awake from pure sugar. He did that a few times before. You stretched, wondering if you missed Castiel.

"Is Cas here yet?"

"He's still away with Dean and Sam. Bobby and I were going to look for him. Do you want to come or go to work since you missed yesterday?"

"I'll come... Are you sure you don't need any sleep? You look horrible."

"Then wait until you see yourself in the mirror."

Gabriel's lips twitched upwards as his voice wasn't exactly nice that morning. You kissed his forehead before going to find a bathroom. He was always a bad morning person. And then he also had his attitude.

Sleeping on the couch did you no good, and you gave a hurt groan as you fully stretched and watched your face clean of sleep.

You joined Gabriel in a few minutes, Castiel's coat still in your arms. Gabriel put an arm around your shoulders more to lean on you then to show any affection. Bobby had a set of keys in hand as he motioned for you two to hurry.

"They'll be long gone by the time you idjits get in the car."

Gabriel rolled his eyes before rubbing them and yawning. Looking like a cute kitten, you hugged him and kissed his chin. He suddenly had more motivation to chase you out of Bobby's house after that.

~XxX~

Bobby drove to a beach side where you stared out the window for any sign of Castiel. Bobby pulled up behind a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Cans of beer littered the ground, also with a few empty bottles of liquor. Gabriel gave a lazy smile.

"Guess Castiel was too drunk to call home even if he took his cellphone."

Bobby opened the door and you flinched at the sight. Castiel was naked, below two equally as naked teenagers. They were a mess of tangled limbs, cum, and dried liquor. You cringed at the scent as Gabriel began to walk away.

"Gabriel, where are you going?"

Gabriel came back with a container of sea water. He glanced at Bobby who gave a nod. The water then splashed over the teenage boys. Gabriel grinned as they all woke with a start.

"Time to wake up, love birds. Next time, don't fuck in a car. And don't fuck at all with my brother. And Cas, welcome to fucking hell."

~XxX~

Gabriel didn't speak to Castiel, telling you he was going to deal with this in a brotherly way. Castiel's naked form was thrown into the sea where Gabriel still wasn't speaking a word. Castiel gasped at the cold water, spitting out what filled his lungs. His skin turned red, the water easily at the temperature of ice.

Gabriel heaved Castiel out the laid him down on the sand. Castiel gave a muffled whimper into his arms, not wanting to face anybody. Bruises from hands were over his body, as well as a multitude of love bites. You wrapped the boy up in his jeans and coat before Gabriel could do any more damage. Gabriel watched with a scowl.

"Castiel, we're going home-"

"I don't want to!"

"Where did this attitude come from, Cas?"

You asked it softly and Castiel nervously gripped at the wet, gravelly sand below him. His blue eyes filled with tears and some leaked over his lashes. They ran lines down his cheeks but Gabriel wouldn't let it go that easy. He pushed you away lightly then stood with his arms crossed in front of Castiel. He looked intimidating, towering over the teen who was still hazy from the night before.

"I- I-"

Gabriel still didn't respond, not moving an inch.

"I- I'm s-sorry. But you- none of you listen to me. They do. They're the only ones my age who do. And I- I- I really like them, okay? And I drank. A lot. So you can blame me. I'm sorry, Gabriel."

Castiel slowly shifted to his knees and leaned over, burying his head into his hands, unable to face Gabriel. Gabriel stood there for a few more minutes while Castiel eventually stopped crying. He then looked up at Gabriel. Castiel never did wrong before, and he wasn't sure what to expect. He expected forgiveness, and was shocked when Gabriel walked away without a word.

The man simply left, walking down a street. You helped Castiel to his feet as he watched his older brother walk away. You had no idea what Gabriel was doing as you wiped Castiel's tears away.

"Let's go home and get you some painkillers for your hangover, okay?"

Castiel gave a small nod, his shaking hands zipping up his jacket to hide his bare chest. He pulled up the hood and hugged himself as you glanced at Bobby. He was giving a much more verbal version of Gabriel's previous actions to Castiel.

"Hey, Cas, I'll see you later."

Castiel didn't even turn to acknowledge Dean. When you two were out of earshot, you questioned that. Castiel responded in a murmured story.

"If I don't listen to Gabriel, why should he listen to me?That's what Gabriel was telling me. When I was younger, we had an older brother named Michael. He was so strict. If he didn't listen to him, it became brutal. My other older brother- younger than Gabriel- rebelled and got kicked out. He was younger than my age now. He couldn't have survived. Gabriel was so hurt, physically and emotionally, after trying to find him but Michael wouldn't let him go. Michael didn't let Gabriel talk to any of us, keeping him away from all of us. It drove Gabriel crazy and he ran away. He came back a few months later, fighting with Michael. He took me with him when he left again... That day Raphael- the only brother I haven't mentioned so far- killed himself. He was always in silence. He couldn't help us without making it worse on us...

It was always silence! Screaming for someone and no one answering no matter how much it hurt. Them being right there and not being able to reach them. It's nobodies fault then everybody's at once. I hate the silence!

Th- that's why I asked him to find a girlfriend. Because I wanted someone else to be in our house. To stop the silence. That's why I wanted you to live with us so badly. Why Gabriel made you move in with us. Because you made the silence peaceful. Dean also makes the silence better. That's why I'm always with him. Nobody in any of my classes care. But Dean does. He listens. He cares for me. He helps me. I'm sorry!"

Castiel burst into more tears, his voice breaking at the end of his story. You hugged him and let him cry into your shoulder. He soon fell quiet and you two went back home to Gabriel. He saw Castiel's pleading look and opened his arms. Castiel ran into them as if Hell's fire was chasing after him.

You were about to leave them be when a hand caught yours and another grabbed hold of your shirt. You held Gabriel's back, hugging the two males. Castiel shifted to rest his head on you, letting go of your shirt and taking your other hand instead. All you could hear was their breathing, and you placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. This, without a doubt, was a sorry excuse for a family. But it was your family and you'd be damned if you wouldn't always be part of it.

~XxX~

"Where's the whipped cream?"

You opened the fridge, looking for the whipped cream which was there yesterday. You had bought it at the store yourself yesterday for the cake you had just baked. You looked at the two brothers nearby, waiting for the cake. They both looked rather sheepish and you crossed your arms.

"Well, I was going to use it for us-"

"But Dean said I wasn't kinky enough-"

"And I can't my little brother be bland-"

"So I use it up. Sorry."

Castiel gave an apologetic look your way and you sighed, starting to cut the cake in pieces.

"You two are pathetic when it comes to sex."

Castiel bowed his head as Gabriel smirked.

"So why are you always begging me to-"

"Not in front of Cas!"

Gabriel winked at you before waiting again for the cake. You served them and yourself the vanilla cake done with sweet chocolate icing, a fudge layer on the inside, all infused with liquor. Gabriel poured three glasses of the same sweet tanged, hard-core liquor. You winced as you saw it but Castiel and Gabriel seemed unaffected as they downed a good amount of it. Gabriel took a bite of the cake then rolled his eyes.

"This is my piece of heaven."

Castiel nodded in agreement, his mouth full of the cake and washing it down with more alcohol. Somehow you didn't think it was a very dignified birthday for Castiel, but Gabriel and Castiel seemed to like it. If they were normal, they'd be drunk over too much booze. Sadly, they were still around to tease you.

Gabriel gave you a rough, liquor and sugar tasting kiss before patting Castiel's head.

"We came up with a birthday present for Castiel. It involves me fucking you while covered in booze for you to say yes."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Castiel wants a tattoo."

"Wha-?"

Your question was cut off by another kiss, Gabriel's wet lips swallowing your words right up. You felt his hands rest on your hips, rubbing them softly as he pulled away.

"He wants angel wings on his back."

"Angel wings?"

"Yup. My little Cas is an angel."

Gabriel gave another chuckle as he messily kissed underneath your earlobe. You then gave your own soft laugh, glancing at Castiel.

"Who came up with it?"

"I did."

"Gabriel didn't help? Didn't give you the idea?"

"No. Why?"

You gave a small smile as you pulled Gabriel's shirt off his body. He smirked at the contact before hearing Castiel gasp. On Gabriel's back, from his shoulder blades all the way to his hips, were a stunning set of inked angel wings. There was four sets, all which stood out proudly, a bit going on the back of his arms, wrapping around his hips to rest against his lower stomach. One wing was wrapped around his chest, the very tip touching his nipple.

"I- I think I just want mine on my shoulders..." Castiel nervously looked away, cheeks now a red.

"I guess I have to say... But we'll talk later about details, okay? Right now I think Gabriel wants some attention." All Gabriel did was murmur something against your upper neck about doing it in the kitchen.

Castiel got a hint and fled to his bedroom, and you two heard some music play from his room. Gabriel pulled away and held up his glass.

"Drink it," He held your chin and made you tilt it upwards as he poured the liquor into your mouth. You swallowed it, trying not to choke from the burning sensations or the taste. You bowed your head after the equivalent of three shots, some dripping down the sides of your mouth as you forced yourself to swallow. Gabriel licked those drops up with his tongue before pulling his shirt off. He kicked off his shoes then glanced at you. With a small blush you slipped off your shoes and stepped barefoot onto the cold tiled ground. The kitchen seemed so open, you weren't willing to get undressed in it. You winked at him and left for your bedroom, remembering a promise you made to Castiel. You giggled drunkenly as his arms looped around waist.

"You are so drunk, aren't you?" Gabriel stroked your messy hair from your eyes as you grabbed him to keep yourself from toppling over.

"Why must you have a human alcohol tolerance?"

" 'cause I'm human."

"You're my goddess. But yah, sure, and I'm Loki or an archangel or something crazy like that."

"That would be hot. I'd so date him."

Gabriel just gave a laugh, picking you up and dropping you on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of your head as he lowered his mouth to waver above yours.

"If I was an archangel, and Castiel was an angel, what would that make you?"

"Freaking God of an alternate universe."

The grin Gabriel wore could never be matched as he tasted the liquor on your tongue and staining your lips.

And that's all you could recall the next morning over a painful headache when you woke up to be naked and flush against Gabriel.

"What, ugh, happened last night?"

"What? Did God to the alternate universe get too drunk to remember?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Ah well, we got two options. One, recap. Right here, right now. Or my mighty Goddess takes some painkillers and goes back to sleep... Agh, are you seriously going to bed?!"

~XxX~

Later that week Castiel felt Dean's hot breath hitch as his shirt was pulled up. Drawn in ink on still pale pink flesh from the process itself, stood out a set of angel wings. They went over his lower back, one curling up around his upper arm. Dean gasped at the beauty, the delicacy and detail placed in each and every detail. As if Castiel truly had wings which were curled around his body.

Castiel felt Dean's fingers run down each line, stopping at his mid-back where they ended. Gabriel promised him at least one more set when he became older. Dean pressed his tongue to the irritated flesh, lapping along the lines stained into his own personal angel. His hot tongue felt like fire to Castiel who shifted on the bed.

Dean lifted himself to sit on Castiel's thighs and the blue eyed teenager felt Dean's hard member against his ass. Castiel shifted once more, this time upwards with his hips.

"Aren't angels supposed to be virgins, Cas?"

Castiel could hear the mockery and his eyes creased slightly as his face became bitter.

"Angels never had to deal with you. I swear, they would just smite you down."

"And you sound like you have personal experience with angels."

Castiel scoffed before turning around, pushing his saliva covered back into the bed. His fingers curled at the top of Dean's shirt and he yanked him closer, blue eyes flaming, deeper than the ocean, a million times more romantic then the Adriatic.

"Maybe I do."

Castiel tilted his head slightly in a mocking way. Dean thought he saw Castiel's lips curl upwards but Dean didn't care. His lips smashed against Castiel's in a messy kiss. He didn't care about the saliva dripping down Castiel's chin or the fact his shirt was still on. He merely lost a hand in the messy dark hair and ground his hips down. Castiel's groan wasn't completely smothered, and there was a swift smack against Dean's bedroom floor.

"Why can't you bang your boyfriend in his house, bastard?!"

Dean managed to pull away just enough to roll his eyes. It was Castiel thought who shouted back.

"Because then we'd have competition!"

"Your whole fucking family is messed up, Cas."

Castiel could hear Sam storm downstairs before Catiel shouted out once more, lungs burning at the force.

"The insane are not without their charm! And you're brother must think I'm charming to fuck me!"

"DEAN'S A SLUT, CRAZY BASTARD!"

"I'M CRAZY TO KEEP MYSELF GOING INSANE!"

"YOU JUST SAID YOUR FAMILY WAS INSANE!"

"I DID NOT- AGH, Dean, right there. Agh, YES!"

Sam didn't say anything but Bobby did raise a questioning glance when Sam downed a bottle of holy water and splashed it over his face.

"I hate angels. Honestly, they'll be the death of me."

"They can't all be dicks."

"Wanna bet?"

And somewhere, in an alternate universe, because I'll assume all of you believe in the many worlds theory of quantum physics if you're reading this, in a different timeline (to each his own bloody damn scientific opinion about that)... Sam forked over some money over to Bobby. And Bobby got his first laugh in a long time as they faced a crazed bunch of archangels trying to posses and kill them. And Sam thinks, just briefly, he has to be much more insane then them to keep this life up.


End file.
